Blind Date
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: Karin selalu menolak ajakan kencan buta dan bilang kalau dia punya kekasih. Ketiga temannya tak percaya sampai akhirnya mereka sepakat kalau jika di kencan buta ini Karin membawa kekasih, maka tidak akan ada lagi kencan buta.


**Blind Date**

**Disclaimer: Naruto adalah hasil karya Kishimoto Masashi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untung kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Summary: Karin selalu menolak ajakan kencan buta dan bilang kalau dia punya kekasih. Ketiga temannya tak percaya sampai akhirnya mereka sepakat kalau jika di kencan buta ini Karin membawa kekasih, maka tidak akan ada lagi kencan buta.**

**X.x.X**

"Ayolah Karin~"

"Karin, _please_,"

"Jangan kelamaan sendirian, nanti dikira janda lho."

Karin tidak mengacuhkan semua bujukan teman-temannya tadi, kecuali yang terakhir. Gadis itu memasang wajah masam. Janda katanya ... menikah saja belum. Teman berambut pirangnya ini memang terkadang tidak suka menjaga omongan.

Dia menatap tajam ketiga gadis itu satu persatu. Dengan mendesis dia bertanya kesal, "Apa kalian tidak bosan mengajakku kencan buta setiap minggu?"

Gadis yang paling tua di sana meniup poni coklatnya. Dia memalingkan wajahnya pada gadis merah yang duduk di sampingnya. "Habis kau terlihat tidak tertarik dengan masalah percintaan sih."

"Tenten benar. Kau selalu bilang kalau kau punya pacar. Tapi mana buktinya?" timpal Sakura, gadis yang duduk di hadapannya.

"Kami tak menemukan apa-apa di ponselmu," tambah Ino, gadis yang duduk di sebelah Sakura.

Uzumaki Karin mengusap wajahnya lelah. Dia menyeruput jusnya. "Aku punya ponsel lain," balasnya santai.

Ketiga temannya kini berbalik menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik. Dari atas sampai bawah. Memandang tas hitam Karin dengan tatapan tajam. Kemudian kembali menatap wajah gadis berkacamata itu. "Kami tak pernah melihat ponselmu yang lain," ujar mereka bertiga bersamaan.

Karin menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja kantin fakultasnya. Terlalu lelah dengan sikap ketiga teman dekatnya. Sudah dari dulu dia bilang kalau dirinya tidak lagi berstatus _jomblo _atau _single_ sama seperti ketiga temannya itu. Dia sudah punya pacar, hal yang selalu dia ucapkan ketiga mereka mengajaknya menghadiri ke kencan buta.

"Teman-te—"

"Karin, ini yang terakhir, oke? Kami tidak percaya kalau kau punya pacar. Kau harus ikut kencan buta ini. Tapi, kalau kau bisa membawa pacarmu nanti, kami tidak akan mengajakmu kencan buta lagi," janji Sakura.

Gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah terang itu mengangguk. "_Call_."

**X.x.X**

"Kalian terlihat akrab. Apa kalian pernah mengikuti ini sebelumnya?" tanya Karin begitu dia sampai di restoran tempat janjian mereka berempat.

Ino yang duduk membelakangi Karin pun berbalik. "Apa itu yang pertama kali kau ucapkan ketika baru sampai? Duduk sini. Dan kami juga baru bertemu satu sama lain hari ini."

Karin cemberut mendengarnya. Mau tak mau dia pun duduk di samping Ino. Gadis itu tampak tak peduli pada sekitarnya. Dia malah sibuk bermain ponsel atau sekadar merapikan riasannya. Sakura yang melihat hal itu memukul lengannya.

"Hey! Kenapa kau memukulku!" seru Karin sembari mengelus lengannya yang sedikit perih. Dia mendelik tajam.

"Apa begitu kelakuanmu hah? Ayolah, Ino sudah susah-susah menyiapkan ini semua. Di sini banyak pemuda tampan tahu," bisik Sakura.

Gadis Uzumaki itu memutar bola matanya bosan. Dia menunjuk pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata biru samudera yang duduk di hadapan Sakura. "Dia, orang yang menjadi teman kencan butamu, adalah Namikaze Naruto. Sepupuku."

"Sedangkan dia," kali ini dia menunjuk pemuda berkuncir yang duduk di samping Ino, "Nara Shikamaru, mantan pacarku yang selalu juara umum saat SMA."

"Dia," tunjuknya pada pemuda yang duduk di hadapannya, "Hyuuga Neji, ketua OSIS dari SMA-ku."

"Dan dia," merujuk pada seorang pemuda yang duduk di ujung meja, "Uchiha Sasuke, rivalku saat SMA."

"Siapa yang tidak kukenal di sini hmm?" tanyanya cuek pada ketiga gadis yang sedang memasang wajah bingung dan kaget sekaligus. Dia melipat tangannya di dada dan merapikan rambutnya.

"T-tunggu dulu," Tenten masih dalam keadaan syok untuk menerima ini semua, "kau mengenal mereka semua?"

Uzumaki Karin itu mengangguk pasti. Dengan gaya khasnya, dia melihat kukunya, "Dan aku ke sini membawa pacar. Jadi, kencan butaku batal. Silakan lanjutkan kencan buta kalian dengan pasangan masing-masing."

"Kau sudah punya pacar? Serius? Kau tak pernah cerita apapun padaku." Kali ini suara yang terdengar bukan dari ketiga teman perempuannya, tapi dari sepupunya sendiri. Naruto memandang sepupu perempuannya itu heran. "Padahal aku berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Sasuke, tapi katanya Sasuke juga sudah punya pacar."

Kali ini netra gadis itu beralih pada sosok pemuda yang masih asyik terdiam di ujung meja. Diam-diam dia menyeringai tipis—sama seperti pemuda itu.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Gadis itu juga sudah punya pacar," akhirnya Sasuke mulai bersuara. Dia mengambil gelas _wine_-nya dan meminumnya sedikit. "Kencan butaku juga takkan berhasil. Lebih baik kau dan kalian berdua urus saja kencan buta ini dengan pasangan masing-masing."

"Oi, oi, oi, tunggu dulu, Sasuke!" cegah Naruto sembari menahan lengan Sasuke yang hendak berdiri.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia tak jadi berdiri, lalu menatap sahabatnya. "Apa lagi?"

Namikaze itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya menyenderkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi dan memasang wajah masam. Netra biru milik pemuda itu kini beralih menatap sepupunya. Dia juga heran kenapa sepupunya itu tak pernah cerita apapun, padahal hubungan mereka bisa dibilang sangat dekat.

"Aa, kalian bertiga," panggil Karin sembari meminum _red wine_-nya, "ingat ceritaku dua tahun yang lalu?"

Ketiga temannya yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh. Mereka saling bertatapan satu sama lain saat mendengar pertanyaan Karin. Dua tahun yang lalu? Memangnya Karin pernah bercerita apa?

Mereka terdiam selama beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya Sakura berseru kencang. "Aa! Yang katanya kau habis mengantarkan temanmu ke pesta ulang tahun kakaknya lalu blablabla itu?"

Karin menjentikkan jarinya. Dia tersenyum lebar. "Benar! Orang yang kuceritakan itu yang menjadi pacarku."

"Apa? Kau bercanda? Bukankah kau dan dia terlibat _one night stand_?" Kini giliran Ino yang berbicara.

"Tapi setelah itu kami tetap berhubungan kok. Ya ... setelah insiden aku melihat mantanku berciuman dengan mantannya yang entah bagaimana sampai akhirnya kami berakhir di ranjang hotel kami masih tetap berhubungan—baik," jelas Karin dengan senyum mencurigakan di wajahnya.

"Kalau kau sesantai itu ... bahkan menjadikannya pacarmu ... apa kalian pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya?" tanya satu-satu gadis dengan darah campuran China-Jepang di sana.

"Oh tentu saja," Karin mengambil sepotong makanan dari piring tak jauh darinya dan mengunyahnya pelan. Dia tatap wajah ketiga teman perempuannya sebelum akhirnya tertawa dalam hati. Menurutnya, wajah ingin tahu mereka bertiga saat ini lucu sekali.

Uzumaki itu mengelap sudut bibirnya. "Coba bayangkan. Saat itu aku sedang patah hati karena soal berciuman itu. Aku minum beberapa gelas _wine_, dia mengantarku ke kamar, dan terjadilah hal itu. Setelah itu kami kembali menjadi akrab dan lama-kelamaan aku tahu kalau ternyata kami berdua pernah saling menyukai saat SMA. Uhh, bukankah itu manis?"

"Tidak." Ini Tenten yang menjawab.

"Tidak juga." Ini Sakura.

"Hilangkan bagian tidur bersama dan aku akan bilang ini cerita yang manis." Yang ini Ino.

"Hey!" Tentu saja ini Karin. Gadis itu meniup poninya sebal. "Aku mabuk dan dia mengambil kesempatan—cukup menyebalkan. Dan kelanjutannya kalian tahu sendiri. Jadi, bisa biarkan aku pergi dari sini dan menikmati _first anniversary_-ku?"

"Tunggu, hari ini tepat satu tahun kalian pacaran?" tanya Ino tak percaya.

"Oh _great_. Bahkan aku tak melihat pacarmu," tambah Tenten.

"Mana orang itu? Aku mau bertemu dengannya," kata Sakura.

Uzumaki Karin cemberut. Dia memanyunkan bibirnya mendengar perkataan teman-temannya. Gadis itu menggeser kursinya ke belakang dan berdiri. Dia menatap wajah ketiga temannya. "_Bye_. Aku mau menikmati kencan _anniversary_ kami dulu."

"Apa?" tanya Sakura refleks. Di saat yang bersamaan, di ujung meja sana, pemuda yang sedari tadi asyik mendengarkan semua percakapan para gadis juga berdiri. Pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu merapikan bajunya dan mengambil kunci mobilnya di meja.

"Sasuke, kau mau ke mana?" tanya Naruto menatap sahabatnya heran.

Sasuke melirik gadis Uzumaki itu sekilas. Dia menyeringai. "Aku? Aku ingin pergi merayakan _first anniversary_ dengan pacarku."

Semua yang ada di sana terdiam, termasuk Shikamaru dan Neji yang tidak banyak bicara dari awal.

Sasuke diam-diam tertawa jahat dalam hati. Dia berjalan menuju Karin dan merangkul pinggang gadis merah itu. Pemuda sahabat baik Naruto itu pun mengecup pipi sang gadis Uzumaki. "Aku pergi dengan pacarku dulu. _Bye_ semua."

Dengan kalimat itu, Sasuke dan Karin pun pergi menjauh dari meja nomor tujuh tersebut, meninggalkan kumpulan orang-orang yang menatap bengong kepergian mereka berdua.

Dua detik kemudian.

"APA-APAAN INI?!"

Semua berteriak, kecuali dua orang.

**Owari**

Prekuel dipublish secepatnya.


End file.
